I Hope There's Chocolate
by HopeTheresPudding
Summary: Marauders Era- LilyxJames, RemusxTonks Marauders befriend Snape? James wins over Lily? We all pretend Tonks and Lupin went to school at the same time? T cause I'm paranoid, but nothing graphic at all.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm telling you, mate, if you keep this up with Snivellus she'll never want anything to do with me!" James groaned to Sirius.

"Not my fault he's always in the wrong place at the wrong time and she's got poor taste in men," winked Sirius, unapologetically. The two bantered on, neither noticing Remus' sudden silence. Every so often Peter would contribute to the conversation.

Lupin continued to walk on in silence through Hogsmeade with the rest of the Marauders, feeling fainter with every step. As they passed the shrieking shack, he collapsed on the ground. Sirius and James quickly dropped to pick him up, stammering apologies. A crowd gathered to watch in awe and horror.

"Well, move along then, unless you're going to help!" Sirius angrily waved off the group. They glanced about, looking ashamed of themselves, and slowly scattered, leaving two younger Hufflepuff girls behind.

"If you're feeling weak, we've got some chocolate we can spare. It usually helps," one with unnaturally yellow hair offered.

"Oh, if it's not too much trouble, I would like some," Lupin said. She quickly handed him a foil-wrapped chocolate. He smiled and thanked her, and the two groups parted ways.

"You can say a lot of things about Hufflepuffs," James began, "but they're definitely generous, and I personally won't stand for anyone insulting them."

"Obviously. Slytherins on the other hand," laughed Sirius. The topic soon changed to Snape, and the many curses the marauders would like to test on him.

"Excuse me Potter, is there something you'd like to tell me?" Snape drawled, upon hearing their threats and laughing from a distance.

"As a matter of fact, yes," said Sirius. "We'd like to invite you to join us tonight for some fun. As soon as the moon rises, come on down and poke the knot on the Whomping Willow with a stick, and crawl through the tunnel. Even you can't mess that up. We'll be waiting. Bring as many cronies as you like," he offered.

"Maybe I will," Snape glared and stalked off.

That night in the Gryffindor common room, James watched Snape on the Marauders' Map. As Snape's dot left its' dormitory, James headed out to meet it. He finally caught up to Snape, right at the end of the tunnel, near the entrance to the shack. However, Snape ha already caught a glimpse of Remus.

The two ran to Dumbledore's office and James told their story. Snape expressed his "concern" for the safety of students.

"You might as well expel the three of them for posing a threat to students," Snape sneered. "Why not Pettigrew too, to save you some trouble down the road."

"I assure you, Mr. Snape, that many security measures are in place to protect students, and Mr. Black will be adequately punished," Dumbledore stated, before dismissing James and Severus.


	2. Chapter 2

The next month, after the Marauders had ignored Snape entirely, Lupin entered the hospital wing for his monthly visit as always. A few minutes later, the blond Hufflepuff from Hogsmeade stumbled into the hospital wing, looking slightly confused.

"Peeves…" She hurriedly explained. "He… dropped… some dishes on my head… I think it was an accident though! Please don't get him in trouble!" she poured out suddenly.

Lupin sat upright, eagerly awaiting Madame Pomfrey's reaction.

"Oh, that Peeves! I keep telling Dumbledore he's a menace and a safety hazard! More students in here due to him than the winter flu!" she raged as expected. Remus grinned.

"Oh, hello again," the girl directed at Remus. "Hmm, these accident-prone meetings aren't the best, are they?" she asked. "Anyways, I'm Tonks. Nice to formally meet you at last," she grinned.

"Well, Remus, we'd best be going now. You would like me to escort you to Gryffindor tower, right?" Madame Pomfrey prompted.

Remus blushed. He really didn't want Tonks to get the wrong idea. Yet she looked over with a gentle smirk, and winked. Remus tried to stammer out an explanation, but the humiliation of the moment left him tongue-tied.

She apologetically smiled once more and added," No, it's okay, I understand." He almost worried she knew too much of his condition, for the empathy she conveyed.

Completely oblivious to the situation, Madame Pomfrey urgently said," Remus, time to go," and led him away. He almost didn't want to go, as he knew the warm, positive glow of friendship would only provide a harsh contrast with the cold solidarity of the shrieking shack he was about to endure. Yet he hurriedly shrunk away with Madame Pomfrey.

"Hmm," sighed Tonks, still in her usual dreamlike state. "Well, another long night at the hospital wing. How does Pomfrey always forget about me?" she sighed, then giggled.

Meanwhile, Severus was prowling around looking for James. He, unfortunately, did not have a map to guide his search. He trudged around the Quidditch Pitch, and then settled on waiting outside the Gryffindor common room, as he had done for Lily many times before.

Eventually, Sirius retreated upstairs after watching Remus' route on the map in a quiet corner of the library where he knew he would not be disturbed.

"Snivellus, I wouldn't hang around here if I were you," he growled.

"I need to speak to James," Severus spoke coldly, enunciating each syllable carefully.

"Well, don't expect any more charity from him," muttered Sirius.

"I assure you it is nothing of the sort, replied Severus.

"Well, if you insist, I believe James is in the hospital wing, asking Pomfrey about Remus. Sirius begrudgingly said.

Severus retreated to the hospital wing, where he found James deep in conversation with Madam Pomfrey, and a younger Hufflepuff girl eagerly eavesdropping on a nearby bed.

"Why yes, but it is quite an advanced potion," Madam Pomfrey interrupted James in a hushed manner.

"But I'm sure someone on campus could brew it!" protested James.

"But I don't believe our potions master, or anyone terrible god with potions is aware of his condition," Pomfrey argued. Just then, James noticed Severus lingering in the doorway.

"Hey, Severus," he said cautiously," you're pretty good with potions, right?"

"Top in our year," Snape replied pridefully.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to brew a potion that would provide some comfort to Remus, and additional safety to the rest of Hogwarts. And," he paused, " possibly earn you some respect from Sirius," he added carefully.

"I will do what I can for Remus and yourself, but I do not want Sirius involved in any way," Snape assured both James and Pomfrey. James showed him the book.

"Well, here it is. The Wolfsbane potion. With it, Remus could transform into a harmless, ordinary wolf, and sleep the night here, calmly in the hospital wing." James informed Severus.

"For the safety of Hogwarts, I shall do it," Snape announced arrogantly.

"Thanks, I owe you," James said sincerely.

"No," Severus said firmly, "I owe you, which is what I came to see you about. That is part of why I have agreed to take on such a project."

"Ah, yes, I had forgotten," replied James uncomfortably. "Well, thank you very much, and I'll see you next month," he added with genuine warmth. As they left, neither noticed Lily standing in the corridor, listening to their every word. She had gained newfound respect for James, Severus, and Lupin in their maturity. She also noticed a very alert blond girl, who appeared to have heard the conversation as well.


End file.
